Harajuku Hauntfest! (TV Special)
Harajuku Hauntfest! is GorjesterMaster's first TV special. It aired from April 27, 2014 to May 1, 2014. It stars Kitsune Kyuubi and Crystal Dragon. Plot Crystal receives a message from her long, long, long, looooong lost twin, Diamond, saying she needs to meet her. Diamond lives all the way in Croakyo, Japan. AKA, Kitsune's hometown! They end out that the day they meet is he exact day as the BIGGEST Harajuku Festival. The only way to get there is to teleport with a golden stone that shines through all eternity. They find out who owns the rock. Unfortunately, the ghoul lives far away in Scaris, France. They travel to Scaris and meets a fantastic ghoul named Amelie Loch Ness, daughter of the Loch Ness Monster. They get along very well and find out that Amelie also was heading to Croakyo for the festival. As the three of them travel to Croakyo, Diamond looks for Decora clothes. She stumbles upon a new shop named "Decora Screams". She's never heard of that shop before so she inspects it. She finds out that it is actually a trick shop owned by the daughter of The Wicked Witch Of The West, Wendaline Wicked. The witch had already given her a potion to drink which hypnotizes her to be under the witch's control. The witch had known that Diamond were to be related to Crystal. She was looking for the golden stone that Crystal claims. When Crystal, Kitsune and Amelie arrive at Croakyo, they hunt down Harajuku Street. They finally arrive but suddenly realizes that they weren't wearing the outfits for the festival. They run to the nearby shops to look for outfits and walk towards the familiar shop, Decora Screams. Kitsune stays outside as Crystal and Amelie enter the shop. They find Diamond there, not looking like herself. Crystal approaches her twin but when they got eye-contact, Diamond's eyes were pure green. She was wearing something she wouldn't wear which was a lacy, black sweater with frilled, webbed skirt. She wore a hat that looked similar to the witch's hat. Crystal finds out that her sister is under a spell and that's when the Wicked Witch of The West appears out of nowhere. The golden stone shines bright beams from Crystal's pocket as the witch's aura flared. The witch tries to posses Crystal into handing over the stone. As the witch performs the curse, Kitsune walks inside the store and gets shocked at the scene that was happening. She gets furiously mad and turns into her Nine-Tailed Mode and turns into a humongous, raging beast. She scares the witch and the witch hopelessly fails the spell and accidentally curses herself instead. She disintegrates into a green fog and disappears. The spell is twisted and breaks Diamond out of the spell. The reward of making the witch vanish was a clawsome new outfit for all the four ghouls. The four ghouls have been rewarded with the BEST fairy-kei and decor outfits that haven't even been released yet. They exit the store together and shows off to the crowd in harajuku outfits with their personalized clothing. The four are rewarded as Most Creative in the festival and dance the night out! Characters |} Trivia *Harajuku Hauntfest is loosely based on 13 Wishes. *Amelie, Diamond & Wendaline were made personally for the movie. *Wendaline Wicked was randomly added into the story while the author was watching Wizard Of Oz. Category:GorjesterMaster's TV Specials Category:TV Special Category:GorjesterMaster